fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1: Welcome to Tsubasa Idol Academy
Welcome to Tsubasa Idol Academy is the first episode of the first season of Idol Storm, which makes it the first episode of the series overall. It's the debut episode of the first 8 of the 12 main idols, such as the main band Starclub. Transcript (Scene fades to a tall, skinny girl with her jet black hair tied in a ponytail, walking through an alleyway near the theatre listening to music on her phone) Yuuka *singing*: Saru mono mo kuru mono ni mo KUURU na taiou, machigatte mo kanchigatte mo hikikaesenu katamichi kippu, shunkashuutou toki wa byoudou, tomereru mon nara tomete miro-'' (She sees the theatre entrance and then ran to it with smiles on her face. She stops at the queue) Yuuka: This is it. The place where my dreams is decided. Idols I know came here and they have succeeded. But what about me, 12-year old calm but cool Amano Yuuka? Well, people are going to find out. (Yuuka arrives at the queue, when she sees Akane) Yuuka: Oh hey! You also doing the auditions? Akane: Yeah! Hi! I’m Kenjou Akane from Nagoya. Yuuka: Woah! You are part of the Kenjou family? That’s interesting! What made you to audition here? Akane: I always wanted to be an idol. I don’t know what to do than be one. Yuuka: Who do you have with you in the auditions? Akane: No one. You? Yuuka: Same. Are you nervous? Akane: Not really, except some caterpillars in my stomach are turning into butterflies every step near the theatre. Yuuka: I think you’re going to do well. Akane: Thanks! (Scene fades to the theatre lobby. A girl with dark amethyst hair held in long plaits slowly and shyly walked towards the theatre with a girl with crimson hair in a bob style) Yume: Ellie, I'm scared. *shudders* Ellie: Yume, don't worry. Isn't our dream to become an idol? You can do this! Yume: Ellie... *Tears up* Thanks, I will miss you if I do get in and you don’t. *starts crying* Ellie: Me, too. *sheds a few tears* But we'll still be connected *smiles* Come on, it's almost time for the auditions. (Audition speaker pops up) Audition Speaker: Good evening, everyone, please get your audition number. We will start the auditions in five minutes, so go to the audition number. (A lot of the auditioners, including Yume, Ellie, Madoka, Noemi, Hibiki, Noemi, Sakura, Akane, and Yuuka form a queue to get their audition number) Miou: Sakura, this is it, I’m sure you will do well! Sakura: Thanks, lil’ sis! Tell my brothers Ken and Mitsuo about how well I did in my audition, when we get back! Miou: OK. Mommy is busy changing our baby brother Hitoshi, so in the meantime, I will go buy and find some snacks. Sakura: No, Miou! Remember in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, you know what happened to Jeremy and Jemima Potts the children. They got kidnapped by the Childcatcher because they were alone, you must stay with me at all times! Miou: Oh, ok. Then what should I do? I’m not an auditioner. Sakura: Just come with me to the audition and whilst I do the audition, you can do your coloring! Miou: OK! (Scene fades to a car arriving quickly, and out came Kazeko and Ri. Kazeko looked at her watch) Kazeko (Ri's Mother): Hurry! The auditions are startin’! I can see a queue! (Ri runs and arrives in the queue, where Yuuka and Akane see her panting) Yuuka: You okay? Akane: You seem very nervous! What is your name? Ri: M-Midoriki Ri a-and I’m in a h-hurry! Who are y’all? Yuuka: Ri, let’s calm down. Oh, by the way, I’m Amano Yuuka and this is Kenjou Akane! Akane: Nice to meet you, Ri! Come on! Let’s go to the audition hall together. Ri *nods* : S-sure. Hibiki: Already? Sure nice meeting y'all! Wish me luck! (Yuuka and Akane walk side by side to the audition hall, while Ri follows her) Ellie *shouting from far away*: Good luck, Yume! Yume *in her head*: Thanks Ellie. *starts to sing to herself quietly with her earphones in* Arigatou, tonari ni i te kure te, sore dake de kagayaku yo… *she then starts to sing loudly and dance gracefully as people around her watch in amazement* (Noemi and Hibiki look at Yume, in astonishment) Hibiki: Wow! She’s good! Noemi: Yeah, I guess you are right. Yume: Ehhhh, *pouts* I did it again. Where’s Ellie when you need her…? (The headmaster arrives and everyone froze) Headmaster: Can we have the auditioners? (Some boys and girls, including Yume, Ellie, Akane, Yuuka, Sakura, Miou, Ri, Hibiki, Noemi and Madoka go to a black messy haired middle aged man, wearing a suit, and the man took them to a quiet hall. Scene fades to the waiting room before the auditions. The man opens the door) Wakabayashi-sensei: Can we have Ishitaka Mitsuru next, please? Ishitaka Mitsuru from Aichi? (A blonde haired boy with greenish-blue eyes, wearing an orange jacket and a cap walks to Wakabayashi-sensei. The door has shut. Akane, Ri and Yuuka are having a conversation) Yume *goes up to Akane, Ri, and Yuuka shyly, and talks to them in a really soft voice*: Ummm, hello. What are your names. Akane: Hi, I’m Kenjou Akane, This is Midoriki Ri and this is Amano Yuuka. Ri: Oh, uh, hello. H-how do you do? (Ri gently shakes Yume’s hand with a shy smile) Yume: Wait, did... *quietly* did you see me singing and dancing before? Ri: Yes! Me, Yuuka, an’ Akane watched you. You’re very good! Yume: Thank you, Ri-san…but, I don’t know if I’ll get into the academy though. Yuuka: I think you will be a great idol! (The boy walks out and Wakabayashi-sensei opens the door and calls the next person) Wakabayashi-sensei: Can we have Chinen Sakura next, please? Chinen Sakura from Funabashi, Chiba? Sakura: OK, Miou, I’m next and you are coming with me, but in the meantime do your coloring that’s why mom had given you a coloring book, whilst I’m doing the audition. Miou: OK, big sis! (Sakura Chinen whilst holding Miou’s hand walks to Wakabayashi-sensei. The door has shut. In the audition Sakura Chinen sings “Baby Love” while her little sister Miou does her coloring) Sakura *singing*: ''Sukoshi zutsu kinou to chigau kuuki no tsubu Kirakira yureteru Bukiyou ni futatsu no kodou ga onaji uta utaihajimeteru Ironna kimochi ga chirakatteru Demo konna ni sunao ni nareru Doushite namida afurete kuru no? Baby love ima sugu hikari no supiido de Umaretate no kono ai wo zenbu kimi ni tsutaetai Baby love umareta mama no sugata de Kowareru made dakishimete Sanoku kounen no kanata made Fushigi da ne kono sora no shita Futari dake mitsume atteru Dore dake no toki wo koete ima Kou shite meguriaetan darou Niji iro no dejabu ni yurarete Kinou made no itami kieteku Aa motto kimi wo oshiete Baby love hajikeru tamashii no supaaku de Umaretate no kono ai wo karadajuu ni tsutaete Baby love umareta mama no kokoro de Tenshi no you ni waratte Asahi ga futari tsutsumu made Baby love ima sugu hikari no supiido de Umaretate no kono ai wo zenbu kimi ni tsutaetai Baby love hajikeru tamashii no supaaku de Umaretate no kono ai wo karadajuu ni tsutaete Baby love umareta mama no kokoro de Tenshi no you ni waratte Asahi ga futari tsutsumu made Yume: Whoa, she’s good…but I have the feeling I’ll be next. *shouts for Ellie* Ellie!! Ellie *ear perks up*: Yume! *rushes over to Yume* I’m here! Yume: Thanks. (Sakura finishes her audition. She and Miou then walk out of the room together and Wakabayashi-sensei calls for the next person) Wakabayshi-sensei: Kawaii Yume, please. Kawaii Yume from Tokyo! Yume: Come on, Ellie. *Yume slowly and shyly walks into the room along with Ellie* (The scene changes to Yume singing “Tell Your World” very quietly) Ellie *in her head*: Come on Yume. You can do this *gets an idea* Yume *singing*: furesu wo tsukamaete Ellie *shouting*: Yume, have courage and sing! Yume *nodding her head and starts to sing loudly*: Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga kimi ni todoketai koto ga takusan no ten wa sen ni natte tooku kanata e to hibiku (Yume finishes her audition and walks out of the room, feeling relieved) Ellie: You were awesome Yume. I’m still surprised that they didn’t throw me out. Yume: If it wasn’t for you, I would have never been able to sing that loudly. Thanks. Wakabayashi-sensei: Kenjou Akane please. Kenjou Akane from Nagoya, Aichi! Akane: Oh, here I go, guys, wish me luck! Yuuka and Ri: Good luck, Akane! Yume: Good luck, Akane-san. Akane: Thank you! (Hibiki walks into the school and finds a long line of people waiting to audition, In front of her in line is one with dark skin, dark hair and glasses which is Ri) Hibiki: Ummm, excuse me, is this the line for the auditions? (Ri looks at her slightly and panics a bit but nods her head) Hibiki: Ah, OK, thanks! So you’re auditioning to be an idol too? (Ri nods her head again) Hibiki: Cool and you don’t need to be shy. What is your name? Ri: It’s...it’s…Ri. Midoriki Ri. Hibiki: Midoriki Ri? That sounds nice! I’m Kurosawa Hibiki, nice to meet you! (Hibiki shakes Ri’s hand) Ri: Did you just…shake my hand? Hibiki: Yeah! It’s what you do when you meet others! Ri: Ah, I see. I’ve never been great at interactin’ with other people that ain’t my family. Hibiki: That’s OK, I can be your friend if you’d like! (Hibiki winks at Ri.) Ri: I haven’t had many friends before, I don’t know what to say! Announcer: Midoriki Ri, please enter the room. Midoriki Ri, please enter. Ri: Oh! Well, I’d better go. Nice meeting you, Hibiki. Hibiki: You can do it, Ri-chan! We’ll become idols together! (Ri looks back and smiles at Hibiki.) Hibiki: Ooh! I can’t wait I’m gonna be an idol! (Yuuka and Akane who have completed their auditions walk out and see Hibiki getting excited) Yuuka: Well, I can tell you’re excited about becoming an idol. I’m Yuuka by the way. (A brown haired girl walks out from behind) Noemi: Hibiki? Hibiki: Noemi, Is that you? I never thought you’d want to be an idol! That’s cool! Yuuka: You know her? Hibiki: Yeah! She goes to my school! I don’t know her very well though, heh. (Sakura, curious, runs over to the girls) Sakura: You must be Hibiki, I’m Sakura. This is my little sister Miou, This is Madoka and that over there is Yume. Hibiki: I hope to see you all guys if we all end up passing! Announcer: Kurosawa Hibiki, please enter the room. Kurosawa Hibiki, please enter. (Ellie finishes her audition and then walks out of the room and Hibiki Kurosawa does a rendition of Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou Sa at the audition. Ending starts when Sakura gets shocked as her mom tells her the news in her room) Sakura: Really? I passed?! Sayuri (Sakura's Moter): Yes, you did! (Sakura smiles and claps with excitement. Scene fades to Ri’s room, who is packing things up) Ri: I can’t believe that I passed! I mean, it’s awesome~ (Ri zips her suitcase and smiles. Scene fades to a half scene featuring Yuuka and Akane packing. Yuuka is packing her phone while Akane is packing her clothes. They smile while they pack. Scene fades to Ellie knocking on Yume’s house) Ellie: Hey Yume, I checked about my results in the audition and I got to know I failed the audition, how did you do in the audition? Yume: *smiles* I passed! But I’m really going to miss you! *Yume starts to cry* Ellie: I know, I’ll miss you too. But you know, you are going to have so many friends in the academy. Emily (Yume’s Mother): Yume, come on. You need to get your stuff together! Yume *hugs Ellie*: I’ll ring you when I get to the school but be sure to see me off before I go. (Ellie nods her head and leaves, Yume then starts to cry and goes to packs her things. Scene fades to everyone in the school entrance, when Noemi and Hibiki are walking through the school gates) Hibiki: So who do you have as a roommate? Noemi: I don’t know. It’ll be likely that we are roommates since we came together through the auditions? Hibiki: Yeah! Also, they are very good performers here! I heard this girl, named Kawaii Yume has passed. Noemi: You mean the girl who was singing and dancing whilst waiting? She was good. (Scene fades to everyone in the reception, when they are given their folders) Yume: Well, time to make some new friends but what should I say? I’ve never really talked to anyone except Ellie before, and Ellie usually introduces me to new people. Kagamine Noemi, she must that girl who ran off the stage due to stage fright. (Noemi and Hibiki see Yume) Noemi: Wait, isn’t she that Yume? Hibiki: I think so, let’s say hi. Noemi: Sure. (The two walk over to Yume) Noemi: Hi. You’re Kawaii Yume, aren’t you? Yume *stutters and shyly answers*: U-u-umm, yes. D-do you know who Kagamine Noemi is? Noemi: That’s me, why are you asking? Yume *shyly*: It says that we’re roommates in my folder. Hibiki: Ehhh! I thought that me and Noemi were roommates, that sucks. Noemi: I think they made some changes to some of the members like us if i’m not mistaken! But sometimes in life, that’s the way it goes. Well, Hibiki, you can’t do anything about it! Yume: I’m sorry if I’ve done anything wrong, Hibiki-san. Hibiki: It’s okay, Yume. I’m fine with it. (Scene fades to Yuuka and Akane, in their dorm room) Yuuka: Can’t you believe that we are roommates? Akane: Yeah. Have you packed a lot of stuff…? Yuuka: Not a lot. Just some clothes, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, a just-in-case kit, my own purse with a lot of yen, my phone, and my laptop. Oh, and also my training outfit. Akane: That might be enough. Have we made any friends yet? There is Ri Midoriki, the girl with autism. Yuuka: There is even Yume Kawaii. Yume was very good in her performance! And don’t forget Madoka, she is very sweet! Akane: Yes, you’re right! I wonder how will our unit will be like! Yuuka: Oh, I don’t know, but I hope we get Ri and Yume in our team! Akane: Oh, yes! That will be so cool! There is also a shy member who wears pale pink. Yuuka: There’s also a youngest member who auditioned for the academy she’s 10 years old! Akane: Yes, I also heard she stars in musicals as well. Yuuka: And don’t forget the two girls who are close together! (Scene fades to everyone in the school entrance, when Sakura is walking through the school gates) Sakura: Oh yes, Here I am at the school that will help me learn to be a better idol as well as being in musicals! Madoka: Are you Sakura Chinen by any chance? Sakura: Yes, I am. Nice to meet you! Madoka: Same here! Nice to meet you too, Sakura! You have a nice voice! Sakura: Thank you, same to you! That was when I appeared in musicals! Madoka: Yes, I saw you as Molly in Annie before, You are really good! I’d like to be in a musical with you someday! Sakura: Oh, my! This suitcase is very heavy! Madoka: No worries. Sakura, let’s get help! (Noemi and Hibiki see what’s happening) Noemi: You seem tired! I’m Noemi Kagamine! Sakura: Yes Hibiki, I’m Sakura Chinen! Madoka: And I’m Madoka Mino, Sakura’s roommate. Noemi: Wow, what nice names, it’s nice to meet you all! Come with us so we will help you lift those heavy luggages. Sakura: Thanks, how nice of you two! (Scene fades to Sakura and Madoka, in their dorm room after Noemi helped out them with their luggages.) Madoka: So, Sakura, what do you have? Sakura: Let me see! (She opens the luggage only to find Miou in the luggage) Sakura: Miou, what are you doing here?! Miou: But I miss you a lot! Why are you angry at me, big sis? Madoka: No wonder your bag was so heavy. Miou: Yes we know, I miss you very much and you are my special friend as well as sister! Sakura: Miou, look, it’s a bore. What if I never have time for you? Sisters aren’t forever! Miou: They are too! Sakura: Oh, come on, Miou! Grow up! Madoka: Sakura! (Miou runs away from Sakura and Madoka in tears) Madoka: Sakura, why did you have to behave in that way in front of your little sister? Why did you have to treat your sister in that way? Sakura: Because I am afraid that my little sister could be kidnapped and be bullied! Madoka: You think you are very grown up just because you just joined this academy, but you have a great deal to learn! Just because you are in the academy and stop hanging out with your little sister doesn’t mean you have to stop keeping in touch with your sister! You have really upset her that’s what made me worry! I think you should go and say sorry to your sister! Sakura: You’re right! But I can’t see Miou anywhere! Madoka: Do you think we should look for her? Sakura: Yes! (Sakura and Madoka begin their search for Miou, they look everywhere, but Miou is nowhere to be found.) Madoka: We’ve searched everywhere for your sister. Sakura: Well, she’s not here! Do you swear you think she’s missing? Madoka: Yep. Hibiki: What’s wrong this time? Madoka: Her little sister came with her in her luggage. Then they had a fight and her little sister ran away! Hibiki: Don’t worry, Sakura! Even I fight a lot with my little brother Kanata all the time! Isn’t that normal? Do you have any more siblings? Sakura: Yes. I do, There is Mitsuo and Ken who are younger than me. Sometimes they annoy me and even Miou so much that they end up fighting a lot, so no wonder why Miou wanted to stay with me. I also have a newborn baby brother too. He’s Hitoshi. Hibiki: Wow! Madoka: I bet your baby brother must be very cute as well! Sakura: Yes, he is, now back onto the search for my little sister. Where is she? Noemi: We will find Miou. Don’t worry, Madoka and Sakura, I’m sure of it! Hibiki: Now then, where shall we start looking? Yume: Umm, Sakura-san. I might know where your sister is. Sakura: Thank you so much! Madoka: Please show us where she is! Ri: Come an’ follow us an’ we’ll show y’all where she is! Yume: ‘Kay. It’s this way. I actually used to live around the school when I was around 5 so I know the perfect place where your sister could be. When I was bullied, I used to go there a lot. *hears a soft cry* I hear something, Sakura-san. (Sakura finds Miou thanks to Yume and Ri only to find her crying.) Sakura: OK, thank you, guys! Yume: You’re welcome, Sakura-san. *smiles* Ri: And remember, Sakura, be kind an’ gentle, ya got that? Sakura: Got that, Ri! Miou *crying*: Sakura, how did you find me? I’m very sorry! Please forgive me! Sakura: No, Miou, It’s not your fault. Forgive me, I’m very sorry for fighting with you! (Sakura and Miou give each other a sisterly hug.) Yume: At least that’s been sorted. Sakura-san, you should call your mom to pick Miou up. Sakura: Miou, you’d better go back home. Meanwhile, I’ll call Mom to pick you up. You can be an idol if you want to, but as in starring in musicals and when you’ll be 10 you can go and audition to be an idol, okay? Miou: OK, Big sis! Yume *shyly*: I’m so happy you two made up. *smiles* Ri: Well, at least we had this sorted, Yume! (Yuuka and Akane arrive) Yuuka: Well said! Ri: Yuuka, Akane, you passed! (Akane smiles at Ri) Noemi: At least Sakura has forgiven her little sister! Hibiki: Thank god for that! Madoka: That’s better at least! Miou: One day I will try and make you proud by looking after my brothers! Sakura: I always know you will! Miou: Promise me don’t tell Mom and Dad about what happened? Sakura: OK, I will try my best, promise? Miou: Promise! Madoka: Awww! Yume: I always knew that one has to make up after an argument! (Someone’s tummy was rumbling. Everyone looks at Yuuka) Yuuka: I’m hungry. Should some of us have dinner together? Ri: I already have a bento from my mom. Thanks for askin’! Hibiki: Yeah, sure. That will be cool. Noemi: Me too! Sakura: Miou, would you like we go out and eat something with us or do you wanna go home? Miou *yawns sleepily*: I’m very tired and sleepy and I’d like to go home. Sakura: I’ll go and take Miou home. Madoka: I’ll go with you, Sakura! Ri: Me, too! Sakura: Yes sure! Then us three will have a take away from a nice place afterwards. Madoka: Oh, yes, Sakura! I’d love that! Ri: I’m fine enough with my bento from my mom, but thanks for the offer! Sakura: So that is how it shall be then, Madoka and Ri! Madoka: Right! Yuuka: Alright then, let’s go! (Yume, Yuuka, Akane, Hibiki and Noemi left one side and Sakura, Miou, Ri and Madoka on the other side. Scene fades to ending) Character Apperances *Yuuka Amano *Yume Kawaii *Ri Midoriki *Madoka Mino *Sakura Chinen *Akane Kenjou *Noemi Kagamine *Hibiki Kurosawa *Ellie Oozora *Miou Chinen (Sakura's little sister) *Sayuri Chinen (Sakura's and Miou's Mother) *Baby Hitoshi Chinen (Sakura and Miou's baby brother) *Kazeko Midoriki (Ri's mother) *Emily Kawaii (Yume's mother) *Headmaster *Wakabayashi-sensei *Mitsuru Ishitaka *Announcer Trivia *This episode does not feature Kira Akarui, Rebecca Utsukushi, Alice Skye and Honoka Aizawa because they weren't in the group yet, They all joined in July and they appeared in following episode. *When Sakura and Miou were having the argument. The dialogue came from the argument of Jane and her brother Danny, but slightly modified, making this a reference to Peter Pan: Return to Neverland. Category:Idol Storm Category:Idol Storm Episodes Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998